


Long Night

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter is chained to a dresser, Ratatosk is fucking Aster, and Richter seems to be bottoming to both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning for little bit of blood, but didn't think it was enough for it's own tag.

Really, Richter normally wouldn't mind being a bit tied up in the bedroom.  But this was simply too much.  He was chained to a dresser, collar around his neck and the leash tied to another dresser, and there wasn't really much of anything he could do but close his eyes and try to pretend he wasn't here right now.  After all, even if Aster had agreed to it, the half-elf wasn't happy about sharing his lover.

He could only do his best to block out the mewls from his little blond lover as he was taken by another--and it had to be Ratatosk, of all people!  He cracked one eye open when he finally heard nothing but soft pants as the pair recovered, only to find Aster, blushing, standing in front of him.  Ratatosk appeared at his side and grinned.

He grabbed Richter's collar and yanked him forwards, taking advantage of the redhead's yelp of surprise to push Aster forwards as well, and smirked as Aster squeaked, his dick suddenly in Richter's mouth.  

Richter nearly choked in surprise, but managed to pull back an inch or two.  He glared up at Ratatosk, but knew better than to try to resist--after all, he did enjoy having Aster in his mouth.  He closed his eyes and sucked gently, dragging his tongue over the shaft in his mouth, and shuddered as he heard Aster moan softy.  

Fingers curled into his hair and he sucked harder, moving forwards to take the blond into his throat.  He almost faltered as he felt the chains being undone a bit, but managed to keep his focus until he felt a hot spurt of fluid shoot down his throat.  As Aster withdrew, blushing furiously, Richter found himself pushed to the floor, his butt being grabbed by the Summon Spirit.

The buttplug with the kitty tail that had been stuck there earlier was removed, and Ratatosk proceeded to shove himself entirely into the half-elf.  Only a moment later he began to thrust, being rather rough and digging his nails into the soft skin of Richter's hips.  He leaned over, biting hard on Richter's shoulder and drawing blood.

Richter tried to squirm away, but Ratatosk was too strong.  Really, he'd much rather this be Aster.  But then he felt he Summon Spirit bite down on him, and he moaned.  He had a bit of a weakness when it came to pain, it just turned him on so much.  And Aster wasn't all that big on being rough with him...  He shuddered as Ratatosk got a better angle for thrusting and moaned again as he felt nails rake his sides.  He tried to hold out, but when Ratatosk bit his left earlobe, he couldn't do anything but cum, hard, and moments later felt Ratatosk collapse on top of him, spent.  

It really wasn't as bad as he'd assumed.  Not like he'd tell Ratatosk that anytime soon.  But he offered Aster a reassuring smile to show he didn't mind that he was bleeding, and was happy when the blond shoved Ratatosk off him.  He was not as happy when Aster took Ratatosk's place, until he felt Aster, apparently recovered, push into him.

He managed to glance at the clock, and realized it was still fairly early in the night.

He wondered if he would have to bottom all night--between the two of them, this could be hours...


End file.
